1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power adapter device and method for using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a light weight, modular power adapter having a common module which connects to an electronic device and alternative modules which connect to the common module, depending on whether the source of power is AC or DC.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of portable electronic devices has grown exponentially. These portable electronic devices include laptop computers, handheld devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular telephones, digital cameras, audio recorders, Compact Disc (CD) players, MP3 players and portable digital video disc (DVD) players. Consumers often use such portable electronic devices at home, as well as in their cars, on airplanes, and at various travel destinations. While consumers are increasingly using such devices while in transit from one location to another, power constraints remain a limiting factor. Although, many of these devices are configured to operate using a battery source, often the battery life is insufficient and makes use of the device while in transit impractical.
On the other hand, conventional power adapters which support such use are bulky, heavy and cumbersome. In addition, conventional power adapters also frequently operate at high temperatures which results in a reduced life cycle for the adapters and increased expense associated with replacement costs.
Conventional power adapters are typically powered by AC only or on DC only. Accordingly, there is a need for a modular power adapter which works in both an AC mode and a DC mode. Further, there is a need for a modular power adapter, which is lightweight, less cumbersome, environmentally-friendly and has a lower operating temperature.